tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Maintenance Era Updates (December 2012)
Day 1 9:16 PM EST Christmas is approaching and I'd love to make an event for it, but bukkit hasn't updated to 1.4.5 yet, so I can't do much yet for one. I did finish the first version of the Roller Coaster world though. I say the first version because I plan to add on to it every so often...I would also like to start doing what Mojang is now doing with their minecraft updates, which would be focusing them more and naming them (1.5 will be called the Redstone update, focused on redstone based stuff). Around Christmas, especially this year, I am very busy with things in real life, so that will also get in the way of doing a Christmas event. Added onto all of that is the fact that the server is in its second darkness era, so it would need revived from that too. Day 3 4:27 PM EST The revival of the server from the Second Darkness Era would be a great Christmas present this year...obviously that's not what I'm asking my family for though XD. I started on the next update for the Roller Coaster world, which I really should be working on getting the server out of the Second Darkness Era instead, but I sortof need bukkit updated before I can entirely complete that. Honestly I've been so busy lately that I forgot the goals of the Maintenance Era...I'll be back in a bit to figure them out and maybe update where I am in progress on them. 4:32 PM EST So the goals are a major permissions fix, which I haven't worked on for quite a while; to finish the Roller Coaster world, which I consider complete (since v.1.0 is finished now), although I'm adding a bit to that: to get to v.1.2 with it by Christmas...these will be optional, meaning they don't count towards the progress of the Maintenance Era; plugin updates, which I have gotten rid of some and tried keeping them up to date so far; improving upon the wiki, which I have been doing a lot of; removing unused files, which I've been doing; listing Legacy Users, which I haven't worked on for a while; Project: Starting Bank Loan to be added and enforced, which I haven't started on yet; Project: Rules Test to be added and used, which I have gotten some progress done for; fixing the prices of items, which I haven't worked on for a while; and finishing the Tadukooian Contest, which I haven't worked on for a while. The things I listed as having worked on have brought the percent done from 11% to 32% :) Day 12 9:32 PM EST I keep ending up working on the Roller Coaster world, even though now its goal in the Maintenance Era is complete. Also I've given up hopes on a Christmas event due to the fact that Minecraft is supposed to update between today and Christmas Eve. So my options would be have a late Christmas event by waiting for bukkit to update to 1.4.6 or have one with almost no one in 1.4.5. I chose the first option. Day 15 9:49 AM EST I'm estimating the server won't be up until at least New Years. If it is up anytime before then, it'll be 1.4.5, with a whitelist most likely. Currently 1.4.6 is set to come out December 17th, though, so there's a chance it'll be up before New Years. Day 22 11:37 AM EST I would've done a 12 days of Christmas countdown of updates to celebrate Christmas through the server, but I think I'll still do a 12 Days of Christmas thing, perhaps taking a picture each day for the next 12 days of what I'm up to in terms of updating for the Maintenance Era. I've updated a few pages on the wiki already today and I will update some more pages today and then continue working on the Maintenance Era updates that need done. Also now that Minecraft 1.4.6 has come out, bukkit has not yet updated to it, but I'm hoping it will soon so that I might be able to have a re-opening of the server on New Years. If I can't, then I'll at least aim to get the percentage of the Maintenance Era up to 75% by New Years. Once I have the prices for items in Minecraft completed, I'll add other things to the list such as possibly buying protection for a planet in Outer Space or buying a new world. The pricing of the planet will depend on the size and materials in the planet and the pricing of a new world would be extremely high. I was also thinking about adding a "New World Starter Pack" as something to buy. This would be expensive as well, but it would include a lot of materials that would be worth more than the price of the "New World Starter Pack" itself. Currently I'm thinking of 10 million dollars for a new world, 1 million for the New World Starter Pack (with the items being worth around 1,250,000), and I have no idea on the pricing of the planets in Outer Space. I am going to add a Projects page to this wiki so that I can keep track of what I want to do (now or eventually). I'm going to add the 12 Days of Christmas 2012 page to do what I said about in the first paragraph here... 2:10 PM EST I didn't realize the progress for the Maintenance Era was only 33%, so I'm changing my goal of 75% by New Years to 50% by New Years... Day 24 2:06 PM EST My goal is still a bit of a challenge to complete, but I will still attempt it. I actually went backwards in terms of progress (by a fraction of a percent, don't worry). Also I would like to reduce the number of red links on the wiki to less than 500 (currently it's above 600). These two goals will keep me very busy. Day 31 6:48 PM EST Well I definitely won't complete my goal of 50% for progress of the Maintenance Era by tomorrrow, and I won't complete my goal of reducing the red links on the wiki to 500 or less by tomorrow either. If I do somehow, I apologize in advance for lying then, but I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and that everyone will have a Happy New Year. I was hoping to have the 12 Days of Christmas 2012 done by tomorrow (since 2012 is in the title), but it seems I won't finish that by then either, unless I do a lot in the next 5 hours and 12 minutes. I will still attempt to finish these goals, and tomorrow I will be making a New Years Resolution for the server and try to fulfill it by the end of the year. The resolution will include finishing the Maintenance Era, since that still isn't finished, but what else is in it is still being decided by me. I just realized it's sort of stupid to have the Maintenance Era Updates page leading to the updates page for each month when I could have the links all on the Maintenance Era page, so I'm going to fix that now. 11:41 PM EST Well I'm proud to say I completed my goal of 50% or higher for the Maintenance Era progress (it's currently 51%), but I didn't complete my goal of reducing the red links or my goal of the 12 Days of Christmas 2012. I'm changing the title of the 12 Days of Christmas 2012 to the 12 Days of Christmas 2012-2013 instead. I will wait for at least 19 minutes before I announce the Tadukooverse New Years Resolution. I will be keeping track of the progress on that on a separate page as well. It will be a big goal that will not keep the server down at all (except until the Maintenance Era is over, of course...), but will most likely take most of the year for me to complete. If I do take the server down claiming to be working on it, then when I bring it back up, I will allow anyone who gets on in the following week to do something (I will decide on what this is later). If I do not complete the Tadukooverse New Years Resolution by January 1, 2014 at midnight (when it's first officially 2014), then I will be forced to do something to everyone who gets on that year (again, I haven't decided what yet). Category:Maintenance Era